


Bittersweet memories: Part 2

by takemetofantasyland



Series: Bittersweet memories [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: How would Anna react to her ex-boyfriend's call? What would she be doing? Who would she be friends with? Would she have a new boyfriend. Kristoff makes a call on a whim, and is surprised.





	

“It’s so nice to see you!”

“I know, I’ve just been so busy going to school. I finally have my degree and my credential, and I just got hired at Oak Elementary.” Anna replied.

“Congrats! Oak Elementary? That’s great! What grade are you teaching?” The young woman sitting across the table from her asked.

“Second. I just… it felt like I was holding onto everything by a thread, and now everything is falling into place.” Anna smiled as she took a sip from her glass of water.

“You sound busy! I’m so glad we could meet for dinner!” The young woman replied.

Anna smiled as she sat across from her freshman roommate, Katerina. She tucked a piece of copper behind her ear as she looked down at the menu.

A waiter came and took their order.

“So what’s new with you, Kat?” Anna asked.

“Well I already told you Daniel proposed to me last weekend! He’s such a sweetheart, Anna.” Kat replied.

Anna smiled, a knot tugging in her throat.

“Oh and I got a job working at this company upstate, it’s actually really close to where Daniel works, so we’ll be looking for a place up there soon!”

“That’s so great.” Anna felt herself choking up.

“I know right? It’s like… everything is just falling into place!” Kat grinned, “So besides finally becoming a teacher, how’s your life? Anyone special?”

Anna swallowed hard in he middle of a sip and coughed, “No. It’s not really for me right now.”

“Did you see the photo Rose posted of her and Jacob?” Kat asked.

“No, I’ve been busy. Is she doing well?” Anna replied.

“She and Jacob are getting married!” Kat nearly shouted.

“Oh, well good for her.” Anna replied as she fixed the napkin in her lap.

Anna had hoped meeting up with a close friend would make her feel better, but it was actually making her feel worse. Everyone she knew was in a relationship, or getting married, or getting a promotion at work. She felt as though she was just existing. Just being Anna, all on her own.

Kat began to talk about the color palette she was thinking about for her wedding, and Anna let her thoughts wander.

Her phone buzzed in her purse and she quickly picked up purse and dug around in it for her phone. “I’m listening, sorry.” She said as Kat paused. She wasn’t, really.

As soon as she pulled it from her purse, the buzzing stopped. Just as the screen went dark she caught a glimpse of the caller- “Kristoff Bjorgman”.

“Who was that?” Kat asked.

“I think it was a misdial.” Anna replied, and tossed her phone into her purse.

“Oh. So anyway, as I was saying Daniel and I can’t decide if we want an island honeymoon or if we want to get away and go sightseeing.”

“Right.” Anna nodded.

Kristoff Bjorgman. It had been so long since she had seen that name come across her caller ID. She almost thought she had imagined it. It had been so long. _It had been so long._

As Kat weighed the pros and cons of traveling with her fiancé, Anna felt her phone buzz in her purse again.

She reached down and grabbed it. Kristoff Bjorgman.

She watched it buzz in her hand, wondering if it had been a sign of fate that he was calling her.

“Are you going to answer that?” Kat asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I’ll just be a minute.” Anna excused herself from the table and watched her phone ring.

On the last ring, she decided to answer. She held the phone to her ear and walked to the lobby of the restaurant. “Hello?” Anna felt her heart pound in her chest.

“Uh, hi.” A voice came through the line.

“Hi.” Anna replied. She didn’t really know what to say.

“Sorry. I uh… oh this is Kristoff by the way.”

Anna giggled, “I have caller ID.”

“I know, well actually I didn’t. I didn’t know if you deleted my number or whatever. Sorry I just, this is probably a bad time. I probably sound like a fool. I’m so sorry I’m probably interrupting.” Kristoff stammered.

“I have time.” Anna replied as she glanced across the restaurant at Kat, who was bitterly sipping wine while she waited for Anna.

“Sorry. I know you probably don’t want to hear from me. I just was looking through some stuff in my closet, and I found a box of stuff from high school. I guess I just got brave and dialed you up.”

“It’s fine. I’m not mad at you or anything.” Anna replied.

“I just- I flipped through my senior yearbook, you left a note taped in there. I hadn’t noticed it before now. You scribbled your number on it, and I guess something told me to call you.”

Anna laughed.

“What?” Kristoff asked.

“I can’t believe you just found it! I would have thought you would have found it as soon as I handed your yearbook back!” Anna laughed.

“I guess it is pretty funny.” She could hear he was smiling.

“Kristoff,” Anna began.

“Yeah?”

“Things between us, they weren’t bad. They just kind of fizzled out. You were gone all the time, and I should have made more of an effort to reach out. It was never bad. It was kind of a ‘this isn’t working right now’ kind of thing.”

He was silent.

“Look Kris, I’m actually out eating with my friend Kat right now. I’ll call you as soon as I get home and we can catch up. She keeps going on about planning her wedding now that she’s engaged. I’ll be home in a hour.” Anna glanced over at Kat.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Kristoff replied.

“Don’t be sorry. You actually are saving me from pretending to choke so I don’t have to hear every detail of her honeymoon ideas.” Anna laughed.

Kristoff chuckled.

“I miss you.” Anna blurted out, feeling a knot in her throat.

It had come back to her as if time had never passed between them. Hearing his laugh, his voice was a bit more rugged now. Knowing when he was smiling by hearing the inflection of his voice.

There was a long pause between them.

“I miss you too.” Kristoff finally broke the silence.

Anna felt her heart skip a beat. “I really gotta go, Kat is looking this way. I do want to catch up though. I’ll call you as soon as I get home. Wait are we on the same time? I have 7:00?”

“We’re on the same time, but it doesn’t matter. Go catch up with your friend.”

“Talk soon?”

“Talk soon.”

Anna smiled as she hung up and walked back across the restaurant. She took her seat as food arrived at their table.

“Who was that?” Kat asked.

“A good friend from back home.” Anna replied as she blushed.

Kat nodded.

As promised, Anna was home within the hour. Anna wasn’t one to break promises. She called him


End file.
